At the Point of Healing
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Nagisa is at the brink of death with Tomoya at her side. In his anguish, Tomoya makes a wish on Nagisa's life. Who will come to answer his cry?


Disclaimer: All rights to the names "Clannad" and "Fist of the North Star" belong solely to Key and Sho Fumimura respecitively. I own neither of these franchises nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: I noticed that "Clannad" does not get crossovered much with other anime. It might be because it is very fulfilling in itself but I decided to work on this very unusual crossover. I promise, it will work out...at least I hope it will work out. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Okazaki Tomoya could not help but kneel next to his dying wife, hearing her breathing become more and more labored after she had just given birth to their daughter, Ushio.

Furukawa Nagisa was never the healthiest of people as she often prone to illness, especially during the winter. Her small, frail body just did not take well to the elements and she often had to rest in between seasons.

Of course, her parents had learned to cope with her illnesses, doing their best to love and support their daughter. Still, despite their joyful demeanor they held a twinge of sorrow because they knew that deep down their daughter would not live very long.

Imagine their surprise when she was adamant on giving birth to her daughter. She did not want an abortion even though it could possibly save her life. She just thought it wasn't fair to end the life of one so innocent and deserving even though that life threatened to take hers.

Her overwhelming kindess in itself was a fault and through that insistience, she managed to give birth to her daughter at Okazaki's apartment since she was unable to get to the hospital due to a terrible blizzard that blighted the entire city.

But the stress of childbirth was far too much. Okazaki Ushio was as healthy as she could be for a baby, even one who had been born about a week premature. She was a healthy red color with a small tuft of brown hair and she cried vibrantly, full of life and ready to tackle any hardships that may await her.

Such health came at a price. It seemed that Ushio drained the very life force from her mother, who now lay down on the futon, her eyes becoming glazed over.

"Nagisa! Please...don't go! You promised that you would stay with us, that we would all go to the beach together with Ushio. Please...don't leave me..." cried Okazaki Tomoya, his face covered in tears as he held the soft, delicate hand of his loving wife.

Nagisa looked over at her husband, her eyes softening at the sight of his weeping. She turned over to see her mother on her father's chest, also weeping. Her father, Furukawa Akio, did not cry but looked down at his wife and as he clutched her with one arm and was gripping the carpet with a tightened, clasped fist. She hated that she was causing so much suffering to those she loved so much.

"Tomoya-kun...I..."

Tomoya looked down at his wife as she reached over and placed her other hand on his cheek, as if trying to comfort him.

She had tried to speak again, but even talking seemed to be a task too colossal for her body to handle. So she simply smiled soft as her husband looked down at her helplessly.

"Nagisa...don't go." begged Tomoya as he clutched tighter at his wife's hand.

To have thought that the delinquent Okazaki Tomoya, would had once scoffed at having a wife and family, was now begging for his wife's life. He never thought he could love and care for someone so much.

Why did it have to be Nagisa? Why did someone so kind and innocent have to face looming death when there were cruel and terrible people still living at large? Nagisa, the woman who always hummed the Dango Family song, the woman who's aspiration in high school was to revive the Drama Club, the woman who had wormed her way to his heart and made him care so much for her. So innocent in her endeavors, so kind to those around her.

Why? She had done nothing wrong except wanting to live life to the best of her abilities, to live with her husband and start a family. Was that so wrong?

These thoughts flashed through Okazaki Tomoya's head as he wept, seeing his wife's eyes slowly closing, her hand becoming more and more limp.

"Nagisa!"

Her hand finally had fallen limp as Tomoya looked over at horror at his wife. It was at this moment that he made his wish.

That Nagisa's life be saved. That someone could come and save her. He would do anything, just as long as Nagisa would be given the chance to live once more.

So he wished in despair and tears as he held the limp hand of his dying wife.

* * *

As one of the four students chosen to be the successor of Hokuto no Ken, he was recognized for being the most talented. With a deadly grace, near genius recognition of pressure points and their location and master of the soft styled Juu no Ken, Toki seemed destined to become the next successor of Hokuto Shin Ken.

But the world they lived in changed as mankind became its own worst enemy. A war of the worlds which resulted in a nucelar holucost had reduced mankind to the brink. The world became forever warped as forests and grasslands became few and far between. The remaining landmass of Earth was reduced to a huge desert.

In an effort to save his friend and wife from the dangers of the radiation, Toki had volunteered in closing the shelter doors to prevent the radiation from hitting those innocent lives. Unfortunately, his exposure to the high levels of radiation had reduced him to near nothing and it was solely through his training in Hokuto Shin Ken was he spared from death. The experience left him terminally ill, however, turning his once auburn hair to white.

After recovering and parting ways with Kenshiro and Yuria, whom he gave his blessings and renounced his succession as he went out and instead used his knowledge of Hokuto no Ken to heal the weak, sick and humble. He soon settled in a small colony of people trying to eek out a living.

With his considerable talents, he was able to (easily) drive away the hordes of bandits and cut throats that attempted to pillage the small colony while at the same time acting as a miracle man who cured any illness. His reputation spread far and wide, even in this desolate world, and the colony he resided in was then known as the "Village of Miracles."

But he could not escape Fate and after being captured by Ken-Oh's men, he was later saved by Kenshiro and went down the path of the warrior again.

So it was that he soon confronted Ken-Oh, also known as Raoh his older brother, as they both now fought for supremacy.

The battle was long and vicious. The "Star of Death" was revealed to both combatants as even the gods could not foresee the victor of this fight. Both struck each other with blows that would normally kill a man many times over. Pressure points were struck, flesh indented and bones cackled.

Despite being the much better fighter, Toki was far too weak from his illness to fight at the same level of his older brother and was soon overcome, Raoh's Gou Ken style being far too harsh and powerful for the weakened Toki to withstand.

Toki was to die at Raoh's hands but Raoh sparred Toki, being wrought with pity and grief over his little brother's condition. Raoh soon left the battlefield, leaving Toki alone with Kenshiro.

"Toki!" said a concerned Kenshiro as he went towards the fallen warrior.

"Kenshiro...it seems that I was not able to defy Fate. Only you, the true successor of Hokuto Shin Ken can stop Ken-Oh's ambition." said Toki hoarsely as he spat out blood.

"We cannot leave you here. Come with me." said Kenshiro in a rare act of concern.

"I cannot. Already my body does not cooperate with me. I cannot move, even if I want." said Toki.

"Toki..."

"It is alright Kenshiro. Do not waiver in the face of death. Your destiny has just begun. I have done my part already. My only wish was to use Hokuto Shin Ken to save the poor, meek, sick and humble. The endless possibilites of Hokuto Shin Ken to use in healing as opposed to destruction...if only..."

Kenshiro could look down at his dying friend, his fellow comrade and brother in battle. Already he had lost so many of those close to him but he vowed that he would not give up on his quest.

"Kenshiro. There are so many kind and good people still left in this ravaged world. Do not let the actions of the few and cruel ruin the happiness of many. You have the power to defend them, do not let them down. Fight Kenshiro, fight and be the savior of this world. Fight..."

Already his vision was blurring. He could hardly hear anything as Kenshiro started speaking once more in an attempt to keep him awake.

Yet Toki knew that it was already his time to go.

But as darkness began to envelope him he soon started to hear the voices of suffering, pain and torment. Those whose lives were taken away, leaving those who lived distraught with pain and sorrow. Such lives belonging to good and kind people who deserved to live longer and in the company of their loved ones.

Then, all of all sudden, he heard a cry pierce through the mass of sound in which enveloped Toki's unconscious state. So wrought with pain, sorrow and suffering that it even tore at his hardened heart.

"Nagisa...don't go...please...not like this..."

He thought that he could leave the world in peace and that he had already done his part. But after that cry of sorrow and pain he suddenly wished he could live again. He wished that he could use the power that he had gained to help others. He only wished that he had more time, lived longer to help those who could not help themselves. That was his only wish.

Then, in the depth of darkness he began to see lights. Bright orbs began to rise from the depth of darkness and made their way up, ascending endlessly around him.

All of all sudden, the lights then exploded brightly, obscuring Toki's vision in brilliant flash of white light that blinded him. The darkness came to him again and soon lost all sense of self.

* * *

Someone was touching him.

That couldn't be though, he was dead, wasn't he? How could he feel anything in death?

Again, he felt someone touching him, nudging him slightly as if to rouse him.

"What is this feeling? Is someone trying to wake me?" thought Toki.

Toki then felt a chill pass through him and he suddenly felt very cold. He began to shiver unconsciously until it suddenly occurred to him.

"I live? Then where am I?" thought Toki as he then sat himself up and opened his eyes.

Toki had opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by snow. He looked up to see the bright blue sky with sun shining brightly on him.

Already Toki was suspicious. It never snowed. The entire world was a gigantic dust ball which enjoyed very little rain, much less snow. The last time he saw snow was when he was a child, before that terrible war ruined the world around him.

"Mister?"

Toki turned toward the sound of the voice and saw a small girl before him. She had long, auburn hair that went down to her thighs and had what only looked like a white nightgown. Beside her was some sort of contraption, Toki could not tell though it moved of its free will.

"Child? Where am I?" asked Toki as he stood up, trying to get his bearings and get a sense of where he was.

"This world? It is a world of loneliness. I am the only one here, along with him. He is my only friend. Will you stay? I promise we can be good friends." said the girl as she offered her hand with a smile.

"A world of loneliness? Is this heaven or hell?" asked Toki.

"Heaven? Hell? I'm sorry, I don't know what those places are. Have you been there? Are they full of people with fun things to do?" asked the girl inquisitively.

Toki smiled at the girl's lack of knowledge of such subjects. She was a pure, innocent child to the fullest.

"No, I have not been to those places either." replied Toki.

"Then how do you know about them?" asked the girl curiously.

"I...its just something I hear other people talk about." replied Toki, purposely being vague.

"Oh! So you have been with other people! I bet it must have been fun, being able to play and talk to other people! I wish I could go there!" replied the girl happily.

Toki winced as he heard her. The world he came from had people alright, but the ones he dealt with were the scums of the Earth, ruthless cruel people who enjoyed hurting others. He cut them down ruthlessly for ruining the happiness of others, others whose only wish was to live in peace.

"Child...you would not want to go where I have been. If this truly be the world seperated from the rest then I can say that my own world is wrought with pain and suffering, full of cruel people who love nothing more than to kill and cause pain. A child like yourself has no place in the world I come from." replied Toki sadly.

The girl's smile faltered a bit from hearing this and her eyes went downcast for a moment. She then brightened up again, however.

"That's okay. I don't think I can go there, even if I want to. Still, I get so lonely here. Can you stay and talk about your world. I promise to be good and listen." promised the girl.

Toki could not refuse her request. Perhaps he was dead and that he was truly in the afterlife. Still, he would humor her.

"Sit down then, child and I will begin my tale. Some of it will be scary so tell me when you want me to stop." said Toki.

"Okay!" said the girl happily as she sat down on the soft snow, her little robotic friend on her lap now as Toki began his tale.

* * *

How long had he stayed here? It seemd like years long past since he had stepped onto this lonely world. Yet time had no bearing here. The girl never grew any older and he neither, though he still retained his white hair and previous look from when he (died?) after his battle with Raoh.

Toki had grown to enjoy the girl's company and she, for her part, followed him everywhere along with that robot. She truly seemed to have been alone for a long time as she hardly left his side. She never grew tired of his tales and he could recite them one hundred times and still she would beam with wonder when she listened.

So youthful and innocent, locked away in a world that had no people. He knew the feeling of being lonely. He often traveled the wasteland alone, going without company for weeks at a time. Yet, he never knew true solitude as he knew that other people resided in that wasteland with him.

This girl, however, was truly alone. As long as he had been here, Toki had yet to encounter anyone else in this beautiful but lonely world. He figured that the girl did not go mad because of the contraption she had built, but even so, she showed great strength in continuing to live despite how bleak her world truly was.

The weather soon had turned for the worse. A blizzard of epic proportions filled this once bright world. It became dark and gloomy.

Though the cold stung him, he would not die from it. His training from Hokuto Shin Ken forged his body to the point that even in this ill state he could withstand the blizzard with relative ease.

The girl was not so fortunate. She would often curl up into a ball in attempt to keep warm. She would hardly move as she breathed deeply in and out, the vapor going out in puffs from her mouth.

Never had he felt so helpless. There hardly anything he could do to keep her warm. The only clothing he had was a cutoff shirt that would hardly provide any warmth.

He thought vaguely of pushing the pressure point, Sekkatsukō, on her body so that she can gain the strength to withstand the cold but he knew that doing so would have grave consequences as her life span would be greatly shortened. The stress of increased mass on her small frame could possibly kill her as well.

So he did his best to keep her warm by constantly going out to find wood and attempt to start a fire.

Soon, though, there was no more wood to be had and his only resort was to hold the girl close to him, hoping that his meager body warmth would be enough to keep her alive until the blizzard passed through.

On one such night, he held the girl close to him as she shivered violently in his arms. He knew that he was going to lose her. Despite everything he learned, all the people he saved and his vast knowledge of the human body, still he was incapable of saving one innocent life such as hers.

The small robot shuffled close by him, its small head downcast.

Toki then felt the girl stir in his arms as she looked up at him, her eyes nearly glazed over. As she looked over at him, he could soon hear the voices of all those suffering once more.

"Nagisa!"

Someone was calling to him but he just could not leave the girl here.

"It's okay. I know that you have to go soon. I knew that deep down that you were not going to stay here forever, but that's okay. I had alot of fun and I hope that one day, I too get to leave here as well." said the girl as she managed to get up despite how cold and weak she was.

"But, you're health. You'll die." said Toki grimly.

"Don't worry about me. Go and do what you have to do. I know that you are a good person and that you will be able to help many people once you leave. I'll be okay." said the girl with a smile.

"But-"

Yet it was already too late as Toki felt his vision blur, his body beginning to go limp as he lay on the ground. Orbs of light surrounded him once more as he felt the creeping darkness envelope his vision.

The last thing he saw before darkness completely consumed him was the girl walking towards him as she bent down and smiled softly.

"We'll meet again one day...I promise."

* * *

Toki found himself rousing once again through the brutal sting of cold. He got up on his hands and knees before getting on his feet. Around him, he could see large buildings surrounding him with cars buried in snow.

There were electrical lights that beamed out of the houses and lamp posts that were specks of light in this growing darkness.

He could almost not believe it. The last time he saw buildings such as these in such pristine, working condition was before the horrible war ever happened.

"Was I given another chance?" thought Toki as he trudged through the snow, hoping to find some shelter of some sort.

He knew that he needed to rest a while so that he could gain his bearings and get a sense of where he was at.

"Nagisa...don't go."

Again, he heard that sorrowful voice pierce through the whirring snow and wind about him.

"I'm being called but to where?" thought Toki.

Then, out of the darkness, he saw a dim light come out of nowhere from the sky. Looking up, he saw the dark storm clouds part to reveal a bright, shining star that shone just outside the Big Dipper. At once he gasped.

"The Star of Death! It shines tonight so brightly. Someone surely will die today but..."

As he took a step forward, he noticed the star dim ever so slightly. He walked forward a few paces and noticed the star getting dimmer and dimmer. It was then that it dawned on him.

"I see. Now I know of my purpose. Someone has called to me and it seems that only I am capable of preventing a terrible death. But how do I get there? Where do I go?" thought Toki.

Then, in front of him, he saw a glimpse that small robot, the one who had been with that girl for the longest time. It looked over at him and beckoned to him, almost as if it wanted him to follow it.

Seeing this, Toki went forward, only to see the robot suddenly dash forward. Not wanting to lose sight of it, he pursued the robot in an attempt to keep pace.

But it seemed that no matter how fast he ran, that robot always stayed a certain distance ahead of him.

They soon got to a small apartment complex as the robot ran up the steps. Grunting in slight annoyance, Toki ran up as well.

He soon saw the robot stand in front of him. It tilted its head as it glided its metallic hand over the smooth door. It then turned its back before disappearing completely.

Toki had never been one of supernatural phenomena but he brushed the thought aside as he suddenly realized that it was leading him here. He looked up at the sky and saw the Star of Death shine brightly over this apartment complex. It was then that he knew that this was where he was needed. A life hung in the balance in here and it was up to him to save it.

He knocked on the door, hoping that his appearance would not deter the people inside.

He heard a loud ruffling inside as he heard a man's voice shout out.

"It's about damn time the doctor made it."

The door opened to reveal to Toki a strong looking man with dark pink hair. They were both of the same height and at once this man was suspicious.

"Who the hell are you? If you are some god damn hobo then you chose the wrong time to beg. Get the hell outta here before I smash your face in." threatened the pink haired man.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I was called here. Please, let me in." said Toki.

"None of us called anybody here so get lost." spat the pink haired man.

"Akio, what is the matter? Are you talking to the doctor?" asked a kind yet strained, feminine voice as she walked over to her husband near the door.

"No, only some damn hobo that won't go away. Get my bat. I'm gonna knock his brains out for coming in such a terrible time." threatened Akio Furukawa.

"Please sir, I do not wish for confrontation. Someone very important to you is on the brink of death. I have heard a cry from far away and I made my way here, the source of that cry. For the life of the one called Nagisa, please let me through!" insisted Toki, knowing that delaying any further would be fatal.

"What the...how the hell do you know about our Nagisa?" asked Akio, who was beginning to get a bit freaked out now.

"My tale is long and strange and I fear no one will believe it. Even so, that can be told at a later time. Right now, I need to get to get through otherwise, the one named Nagisa will not live." said Toki sadly.

It was at this time that Akio's wife, Furukawa Sanae, made her way near the door. She looked over at Toki and saw the pain and sorrow in his eyes. It seemed that he had suffered his entire life, the poor man. Yet, she felt an odd comfort from him and was not threatened by his presence. For whatever reason, her entire being was telling her to let this man through and let him see Nagisa.

"Akio, please let him through." said Sanae.

"But, how do we know if he isn't pulling our leg?" asked Akio in concern.

"I-I just know that he does not mean any harm. Let him in to at least relieve him of the cold. It would be cruel to close the door on someone stranded in this storm, even with Nagisa the way she is." said Sanae sadly.

Akio seemed conflicted but soon gave in. His wife had a knack of recognizing good people and if she trusted him, then he would tolerate this strange man.

"Come in then but I'm warning you, you try anything funny I'll wreck that face of yours until you can't recognize it." threatened Akio as they let Toki in.

Toki walked over behind the two Furukawa's and soon spotted the young woman on the futon, breathing heavily, her life teetering in the balance. The young, blue haired man next to her was gripping at her limp hand, weeping to himself. Another woman was at the end of the room, tending to a young baby.

Knowing what he had to do, he went over to the young woman and knelt beside her, next to the crying young man.

"The loss of a loved one is a pain that will remain for the rest of your life. That those who are innocent and pure, kind and gentle, losing the battle for life while somewhere out there, those who are undeserving of life still draw breath, constantly ruining the peace and happiness of those around them." said Toki.

The young man, Okazaki Tomoya, turned to the older, white haired man knelt next to him. Tomoya, normally very defensive over Nagisa, was far too distraught to be threatened at the moment.

"W-Who are you?" asked Tomoya, his voice stuttering a bit due to his sniffling.

"A man who has seen far too much suffering. Such a young child she is. Yet, perhaps I can spare you the sorrow of losing her. I have lost much over my life but I will make sure that you do not suffer that same fate. I will save her life, for you have called me here from far away." said Toki sadly.

Tomoya's eyes widened, not wanting to believe his inner wish, that he had secretly wished for someone to come and save Nagisa's life.

But how could he save her when even the best doctors could not?

Toki had taken a look at Nagisa and assessed her condition. He could tell right off the bat that she suffered from a terminal illness. How ironic that he would encounter someone who constantly suffered from illness, just like himself.

But unlike his illness, which was caused by radiation, her illness was caused by nature. Her body is small and frail but he knew that if he could release even a portion of her hidden power, then he could get her body to rid itself of its blight once and for all.

At once, as quick as lightning, he found the two power points he was looking for and pressed them, one on her temple and another in the center of her stomach. Nagisa gasped a bit before whimpering in pain.

Tomoya and Akio's eyes widened in fury as they saw this strange man just strike the dying woman.

"What the hell are you doing!" roared Tomoya as went over and punched Toki in the face. The blow had no effect as Toki turned to see the enraged Tomoya.

"I have struck the pressure points Ōchū and Aketsushū. The body is much stronger than anyone gives it credit for. Most people such as yourselves only use 30 percent of your body's total potential. Hokuto Shin Ken allows one to tap into the reserved 70 percent as well. Upon striking these two pressure points, I have allowed the girl's body to access the hidden 70 percent of its potential to better combat her illness and better handle the stress of her recent childbirth from what I have observed." said Toki.

"What a load of fucking crock!" roared Akio as he went over with his baseball bat as Sanae tried to get him to senses and swung at Toki.

Toki did not move as the bat hit his head.

Again, Toki was not fazed as he still just sat there as Akio looked in shock as his wooden bat broke into two.

Toki turned toward Akio, who was a bit unnerved but still not intimated, and said:

"I understand your skepticism. Hokuto Shin Ken is a secret art that you would not know of. It deviates from the standard trend of healing. While you may rely on medicines and pills, Hokuto Shin Ken allows the body to better combat illness through it hidden potential. Even so, I fear that I may have overstayed my welcome. Your child is safe now however. She should be able to walk with no trouble starting tomorrow at the latest. Her illness may still take some time to heal but with her body now working at full power to combat it, she will soon be rid of it once and for all." said Toki before he got up to leave.

He soon got up to leave but was soon stopped as he heard a soft voice call out.

"Tomoya-kun?"

Everyone gasped as they turned to Nagisa.

There she was, forcing herself to sit up before finally managing to so. Her eyes, which had been glazed over were now bright and aware and her breathing had ceased to be so labored.

"N-Nagisa?" stammered Tomoya, who was having trouble believing what he was seeing.

"Tomoya-kun...thank you so much for being there for me. I know that I caused everyone so much trouble worrying about me and everything but-"

"NO! Don't even think that Nagisa! We all love you and would be there for you, always! You are never any trouble to us. I-I'm just glad that-"

Tomoya could not take it as he wept on Nagisa's shoulder, his joy completely overwhelming him.

Akio too was overjoyed as he picked his wife up and spun her around, both over completely relieved and happy that their daughter managed to pull through.

Toki looked over at the scene and smiled. Even though he had no part in this happy family he felt at ease by sparing them the sorrow of losing a loved one. Knowing that his job was done now, he resolved to leave for the final time and leave them be.

"Wait! Don't go yet mister!"

Toki turned to see the young woman calling to him.

"I'm sorry, but I must be going." said Toki and he opened the door and left.

As he was making his way out in the blizzard, he felt someone tap him from behind. Toki turned to see the young man, Tomoya, along with his father in law.

"H-Hey! Why are you leaving? You just saved Nagisa's life, I mean, I don't know how to thank you." panted Tomoya.

"I am glad of your gratitude but I cannot impose any longer. Go back to your loved one and enjoy life. Be happy and keep her safe." said Toki.

It was then that Akio came forward.

"Look man, I'm sorry about the way I acted. Its just that I thought you did something horrible to Nagisa is all. You have to understand that she is my daughter and I care for her very much. But in all seriousness, we are in your debt. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" asked Akio.

"You need not shackle yourself to my whim. I saved your child because I cannot bear to see anyone so young, innocent and kind die like this. There are so much evil that persists yet it seems that everything that is good and kind dies early. I have lived through a time where I only saw pain and suffering. I can only hope that by saving your daughter that I have managed to maintain what is good in this world, even for a short while." said Toki.

"Still, you can't just leave like this! Stay with us the night at least, until this storm passes through." said Akio.

"That is very kind of you, but I must go." said Toki before he turned around for the final time and trudged his way through the snow.

"Wait!"

Toki did not take heed as he continued to walk. He knew that his job was done.

He was now stuck in this world but as he thought of it, maybe this was a good thing. Perhaps his inner wish was realized that he could finally use Hokuto Shin Ken in healing those who could not be healed through conventional means.

"Kenshiro...if you can hear me know that I am alive and well. Go forth and fight for those who are unable to defend themselves. I will do the same here and maybe we will meet once again in the future."

It was a brave new world and he had nothing right now.

But that was okay. He would wander this world like he wandered the last. He would go and cut down the cruel and evil and defend those who could not defend themselves. He would make sure to save those from sorrow, to the best of his ability.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know it is a wierd crossover and probably doesn't make the most sense, but Hokuto no Ken gets no love and Clannad doesn't get much love either on this sight. So, why not? Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
